La cancion perdida
by FanFicfriends
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la adolecente Arantza que con tan solo la edad de 19 tiene varios diplomas ya que sus pasiones consiste en aprender cosas que a ella le gustan, sabe y Ella alrededor de la historia conoce a varios chicos de los cuales ninguno tiene la misma actitud al contrario todos son lo opuesto de cada uno ya que son de mundos distintos


N

Índice.

Prologo

Introducción

Capítulo 1

Prologo

Konnichiwa! (Japon), Annyeonghaseyo (Corea), Nǐ hǎo (Chino Simplificado ya que el tradicional es más difícil xD) soy Arantza Sánchez Caballero o como me gustaría que me conocieran Kurumi Sakamaki combinación de dos Animes muy importantes para mí (Date a Live y Diabolik Lovers respectivamente) este fanfic contiene muchas cosas importantes para mí y yo lo cree en bases a mis gustos y aficiones, algunos de mis gustos no se concretaron en este fanfic pero aparecen.

Me gusta mucho en el ámbito musical muchos géneros, varían dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo como por ejemplo: si estoy enojada escucho demasiado Hardcore y Posthardcore ambos subgéneros del metal y aunque no esté enojada disfruto mucho de esos géneros mis bandas favoritas de estos géneros son (Falling in Reverse, Montionless in White, Asking Alexandria, Pierce the Veil, Suicide Silence, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, ETC) cuando ando cansada o busco relajación busco música acústica o que no sea muy rítmica o movida unas cuantas bandas acústicas que escucho son (Nevershoutnever, Catching your clouds, City and Colours, Nirvana "sé que es grunge" y Sleeping with Sirens "sé que es Posthardcore metal", y cuando ando feliz y con energía me gusta escuchar mucho Kpop o Pop mis bandas favoritas son (SHINee, JJCC, Super Junior, BigBang, GDragon, T.O.P,etc) también disfruto mucho de la música oriental principalmente la Japonesa como sería el caso del Jrock, Jpop y música japonesa tradicional.

Me gusta demasiado el Anime no me denomino "Otaku" ya que es un significado muy distinto en el Japon Real mis géneros del anime favorito son: Shojo, Acción, Psicológicos, Harem, Colegiales, Románticos, Comedia, Gore, Yaoi, Etc. y mis animes favoritos son: Diabolik Lovers, Date a Live, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Death Note, Free!, Mirai Nikki, Naruto etc.

También en algunas ocasiones soy una lectora apasionada de Fanfics, Creepypastas, Historias de Terror, Historia Mundial, etc. Mi Creepypasta favorito es Jeff the Killer, también estoy la mayoría de tiempo viendo videos en YouTube tanto como en inglés como en Español latino y España algunas veces en Coreano, Japonés o en Chino por mis estudios.

Sigo algunas tendencias de moda como es el estilo Ulzzang, Pastel Goth, Chicas Scene, Suicide Girls o en ocasiones Emo, el que más sigo en la actualidad es el Ulzzang y el Chica Scene, no uso maquillajes coreanos prefiero hacerlos yo misma o comprarlos según a mi gusto.

Esta fue una mini-biografía para que conozcan mejor a la protagonista de la historia que seré Yo así que ojala les haya agradado y disfruten la historia.

Introducción.

Esta historia trata sobre la adolecente Arantza que con tan solo la edad de 19 tiene varios diplomas ya que sus pasiones consiste en aprender cosas que a ella le gustan, sabe más de 2 idiomas como es el Francés y Japonés los cuales a veces no llega a hablar correctamente aparte de tener esas cualidades tiene gran control en las ventas y en la realización de música y dibujo diseña portadas de discos de las cuales ella desearía que fueran de sus artistas favoritos, su pasión por la música es tan grande que tuvo una banda a su corta edad y ha destacado en el canto que la ha llevado a varios caminos de la vida.

Es muy estudiosa y por eso, sus padres y la escuela en la que va que es de Música le han otorgado el permiso de irse a viajar a Corea para realizar su cuarto lenguaje y administrar la tienda de Música de una de las más importantes discográficas del mundo y en la que han firmado varios de los artistas que a ella le gustan ósea Summerian Records pero en esa tienda no solo se venden de esa discográfica se venden de muchas inclusos las coreanas como son YG y Ponycanyon.

Su sueño se ha hecho realidad y más ya que viaja con su mejor amigo al cual le encanta la escritura y la aconseja en todo lo que ella requiere se llama Ramón ambos vienen del mismo país y por eso están tan desorientados como nunca.

Ella alrededor de la historia conoce a varios chicos de los cuales ninguno tiene la misma actitud al contrario todos son lo opuesto de cada uno ya que son de mundos distintos y de rangos distintos, a pesar de todo los sentimientos de Arantza despiertan por cada uno de ellos y viceversa

Arantza es el nombre de nuestra protagonista con actitud dulce, tierna y confiable pero cuando la hieren conocen un lado muy siniestro de ella, se mete en unos conflictos muy divertidos y que al final la tienen metida en un enrededo amoroso muy grande y difícil el cual no se sabe….

Capítulo 1

Narración Arantza:

Creo que lo que he logrado en la escuela de mercadotecnia y música me han servido no me pasaba por la mente la oportunidad de irme a trabar a Seul, pero creo que al final todo mi esfuerzo dio frutos y creo que también ira Ramón conmigo pero él no estará en la tienda trabajando, lo más impresionante es que trabajare en lo que más me gusta la música pero no creo que en la tienda lleguen artistas como G-Dragon –Ahh GD eres el mejor rapero de Corea para mi *se sonroja*.

Ramón: -Ya vámonos Arantza mi camino de encontrar a mi lolita no se interrumpirá por tu adicción a los Coreanos

Arantza: -OK ya vámonos aunque no creo que encuentres una *lo mira enojada por lo que dijo*

Ambos subieron al avión su camino para encontrarle sentido a su vida iba mejorando aunque Arantza se sorprendió ya que un recuerdo le vino a su memoria.

A:-Ramon! No te acuerdas de Riku!Y si me lo encuentro haya! De todas maneras creo que sigue teniendo su actitud pesada de siempre.

R: Tranquila, ya le dije que nos recoja del aeropuerto ya que no sabemos nada de Corea tendremos que preguntarle todo a el de cómo sobrevivir a ya de todas maneras con los ahorros que conseguimos de los proyectos de cuentos conseguimos una casa y no olvides lo que puso tu papa que fue mucho.

A: Cierto si no fuera por lo que logramos y el dinero de mi papa, no hubiéramos conseguido el permiso de la escuela para venir aquí, pero algo antes… ¡PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO A RIKU SIN DECIRME ANTES!

R: Porque sabría que no querías, ya que desde que se besó de chiquito con Jasmine no lo perdonaste aunque admitiéndolo desde ahorita para ahorrarme tus lloriqueos ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Riku?

A: Claro que no! Sabes he tenido varios Ex's (aunque en realidad fueran 3) ya solo lo considero mi amigo de la infancia... así recuerda que Jasmine también estará en la tienda bueno ella será solo la que hable con las discográficas.

R: Mierda! Ahora tendré que aguantar a las dos Baakas que siempre alucinan por chicos que nunca existen! Bueno lo tendré que soportar *le da una palmada en la cabeza a Arantza*

Cuando bajaron del avión buscando a Riku ya que el todavía no llegaba se preguntaban cómo rayos conseguirían por lo menos un Taxi ya que ninguno de ellos sabe cómo hablar en Coreano apenas se acaban de graduar de Japonés e Inglés.

Arantza por un lado se sintió aliviada de que no es iba encontrar tan pronto con su amigo de la infancia hasta que…

Arantza: Oye iré al baño veré si puedo encontrar por lo menos a una persona que hable español.

Ella iba caminando despistada y a la vez nerviosa porque a la vez sabía que se encontraría con Riku en cualquier momento, pero de pronto choco con una figura de un chico no los distinguió bien ya que choco y la tiro, el chico preocupado la levanto, cuando vio los ojos de la chica...

G-Dragon: *En su mente* No puede ser! Que hermosos ojos lo más probable es que no sea de aquí son grandes, cafés, redondos, mordisqueables, es hermosa no puede creerlo! Será de Francia o mejor aún una latina candente, lo mejor será que la levante y hable con ella pero... Soy G-Dragon! Mis fans si se enteran la querrán matar la llevare a su hotel y hay hablaremos.

GD: Perdóname! No me fije por donde iba! Discúlpame enserio!

A: No te preocupes fue un descuido accidental a cualquiera nos puede pasar pero…. Se me había olvidado por completo! Me podrías ayudar para encontrar un taxi que nos lleve a nuestra casa? Oye creo que te embarre de labial por accidente puedo quitártelo?

GD: Emmm….. Si pero no aquí! Podemos ir al rincón que está cerca de la cafetería?

A: Claro pero por?...*Es jalada por GD hacia el rincón*

A: No...N... (Ella no podía gesticular palabra alguna) Eres...Tú... G-Dragon *Comienza a respirar rápido* ¡eres mi rapero favorito! No puede ser! Eres tú! Pensé que nunca te encontraría! Eres el Chico Coreano más atractivo y talentoso que yo considero el mejor de todo el Kpop *Lo abraza sin que ella lo pensara por arriba del cuello así llegando a oler su perfume*

GD:*En su mente* No son las oraciones más magnificas que he oído muchas fans me las han dicho pero ella… sus palabras… me llegaron hasta el hueco más profundo de mi mente… además tiene lindas tetas... Mierda debo dejar de ser pervertido si quiero que CL me deje de acosar o mi manager me obligue a besarme con ella.

GD: Muchas gracias enserio, oye preguntando entre todo esto Como te llamas?, De dónde eres?, Necesitas Taxi?, Quieres que te lleve yo?, Quieres ir a comer?.

A: Son muchas preguntas pero no te preocupes te las contestare todas, Me llamo Arantza y soy de América Latina no te diré exactamente ya que no te tengo confianza a pesar de lo que te dije hace unos momentos, Si necesito taxi pero si nos harías el gran favor de llevarnos y si quieres llevarme a algún lugar claro que si *Mira a GD sutilmente a los ojos*

GD: Nos? Vienes con alguien? Es tu novio? Perdón! Este claro que podría complacerte en todo lo que quieres mi Lady *GD se sonroja*

A: Tranquilo *Le da un ligero golpe en el brazo* es un amigo venimos a mudarnos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, pero si quieres podemos ir con él y decirle que puedes llevarnos a nuestra casa *Le sonríe tiernamente*.

GD: Claro!

Ambos fueron discretamente a donde estaba Ramón, trataron de ser los más discretos ya que no sabían que podía pasar con mucha gente y quizás muchas fans de GD que estén allí.

A: Hey Ramón! *Susurro desde una esquina* Podrías venir?

R: Bueno *miro muy raro* Que quieres?! Oye porque vienes con un chico?! Arantza te dije que nada de eso ya que nos encontraremos con Riku aunque de noche *GD se va quitando su bufanda que lo cubría de las fans*No puede ser! Arantza que rayos hiciste!? Nos podrán acusar de Secuestro?! A por cierto Hola G-Dragon.

GD: Tranquilo no pasara nada de eso, si quieres seguir esperando a ese tal Riku puedes pero si Arantza lo desea podría ir conmigo a su casa, tranquilo no soy pervertido, ella estará bien.

R: No!

A: Bueno es que... puedes venir Ji? *Jala del brazo sutilmente mirando a GD con ojos de gatito*

GD: Claro que si Corazón!

A: Gracias por los cumplidos pero tengo que estar con mi amigo no nos gustamos ni nada de eso pero nos prometimos cuidar esta es la primera vez que viajamos a otro país los dos solos pero lo prometido es prometido iré contigo a comer cualquier día que estés disponible si quieres ten mi número y mi dirección de casa para que puedas venirme a recoger o a visitar bueno no quiero que Ramón se despere y comienze a gritar *le da un beso en la mejilla a GD*

GD: *en su mente* No puede ser!Me beso! Bueno aunque fue en la mejilla, ninguna modelo me ha hecho sonrojarme pero ¡porque lo hago! Mejor me cubro si no me descubrirá.*se cubre con la bufanda que tenía en el cuello*.

GD: Esta bien yo te llamare quizás no en esta semana ya que tengo una firma de un disco y hacer mis singles pero quizás te valla a visitar a tu casa con comida regional de Corea para que te vayas acostumbrando. Entonces Adiós que te valla bien dulzura *La abraza y disfruta sentir que es chaparrita*.

A: Bueno adiós! *Le sonríe* Espera! Puedo tomarme una foto contigo este momento debo enmarcarlo para toda la vida aunque nos volvamos a ver eres alguien muy especial para mi *Saca su cámara*

GD: Esta bien *Hace una pose de dándole un beso en la mejilla* *Se escuchan gritos* Me debo de ir creo que son fans! Adiós!

Arantza se quedó sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida varios sentimientos corrían por su mente, ya que G-Dragon su kpoper favorito la beso en la mejilla era como un sueño y solo veía como GD se iba es su Mustang mientras que Ramón solo esperaba a que llegara Riku mientras esperaban empezaron a comer helado pero ni con eso a Arantza se le quitaron las mejillas rosadas ya eran las 9:33 todos los establecimientos estaban cerrando pero cuando Arantza intento dormirse en una banca llego Riku corriendo.

Riku: Discúlpenme enserio es que tenía que recoger a Yui de su escuela de danza discúlpenme enserio prometo no volver a faltar, Hey Ramón! Que Cuentas? Donde esta esa Baaka de Arantza ojala no llegue a abrazarme como cuando éramos niños.

Ra: Créeme ella no puede dormir tuvo una experiencia algo inusual y estúpida, pero bueno yo bien, lo malo es que tendré que aguantar a las dos Baakas a Jasmine y Arantza Mierda!

Ri: Jasmine! Mierda esa loca me beso por la fuerza cuando íbamos en el kínder y desde ese día Arantza sentía celos pero solo era una niña loca por las princesas no interesa eso ahorita por cierto donde esta?

Arantza se durmió abrazando su mochila pensando que era G-Dragon pero seguía con las mejillas rosadas así que Riku mal pensó ya que creyó que ella pensaba en él.

Ri: Despierta! No vez que ya es noche y no traigo tanta gasolina y tu casa queda lejísimo de aquí Despierta Arantza!

Ella despertó de golpe, cuando vio que era Riku no lo podía creer, para ella era un cambio completo tenía el cabello más largo y cuidado, su cara era completamente casi igual a la de Ji, sus ojos eran grandes parecían de bebe y traía puesta una camisa de cuadros y abajo una camisa de su banda favorita "Falling in Reverse".

A: *En su mente* Tanto tiempo y se ve… NO PUEDE SER! Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver! Se ve tan guapo! Pero yo ya olvide mis sentimientos por él, actuare fría con él ya que vendrá Jasmine y me lo tratara de quitar así que no vale la pena enamorarse de todas maneras conocí al chico MAS guapo de todo Corea él es un simple *pero se ve tan bien*.

A: Ya OK! Está bien ya larguémonos de aquí de todas maneras necesito dormir mañana tengo que arreglar la casa por cierto me pasas el número de Yui por favor necesito preguntarle unas cosas *lo mira molesto*.

Ri: Ya que toma siempre ella pregunta por ti, oye gracias por saludar y preguntar se agradece, ya vámonos Baaka *Sujeta la maleta de Arantza y sin darse cuenta la agarro de la mano*.

A: Quita tus manos de mí y créeme creo que esta mejor todo sin saludo.

Ra: Ya chicos *los agarra de los hombros* ya estamos aquí que podría ser mejor? Viviremos un sueño aquí y verán que aquí será mejor aparte creo que Arantza ya se acomodó (Refiriéndose a su encuentro con GD)

A: Vámonos!..

Riku puso a AFI y Arantza se emocionó tanto que comenzó a gritar como loca y Riku junto con Ramón iban haciendo caras porque para ellos solo es una nueva oportunidad pero para Arantza es más que eso el paisaje, Su encuentro, La cultura, es su Sueño hecho realidad…

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Ramón y Arantza así que se dispusieron a sacar las maletas y Riku ya había agarrado la maleta de Arantza para llevarla a su habitación.

A: Que te pasa! No pongas tus manos en mis cosas! Ni mucho menos vayas a mi habitación! Tonto *lo miran indignada*.

Ri: Esta bien Miss Murder (Canción de AFI) así te diré desde ahora ya que andas con una actitud de asesina toma tus cosas si tanto las quieres tómalas *le avienta la maleta*.

A: *Mente* Wau! Sabe tanto de AFI no pensaba que existiera alguien al que le gustara tanto y más si se aprendió la canción legendaria de ellos, pero que idiota me aventó mis maletas!

Ra: Chicos! Ya por favor dejen de pelear no es momento! Parecen un par de niños chiquitos!

Ya adentro Arantza subió a su habitación rápido para no despedirse de Riku y así evitar otro conflicto entre ellos ya que ella no quiere recordar los momentos de antes desde lo que paso con Jasmine...

Ra: Arantza! No vallas tan rápido, ayúdame con estas maletas están algo pesadas! Baaka!.

A: *Gritando desde su habitación* TE ayudare a ordenarlas nada más tengo sueño mañana organizamos todo tengo que decirte el plan de como viviremos aquí ya despídete de ese tonto!

Ra: Esta bien! Bueno adiós Riku fue bueno volverte a ver amigo perdón por Arantza es que le paso algo en el Aeropuerto y está algo nerviosa e incontrolable ¿Oye te has olvidado de nuestro dicho hablando de esto?

Ri: Cómo crees?! Desde que te conocí y nos llevamos no lo he olvidado pero olvida a esa Baaka toma el número de Yui se me olvido dárselo a Arantza y si repetimos nuestro lema...

Ramón y Riku: Incluso si no podemos vernos y estemos lejos siempre estaremos apoyándonos!

A: *mirando desde la ventana* Par de gays esto es más fuerte que el Yaoi que bueno que no me despedí tengo que hacer tantas cosas y más si quiero llegarme a ver bien cuando me encuentre con JI.

Ri: Bueno me despido amigo tengo que irme a casa me despides de la Baaka de Arantza... Adiós!

Riku partió desde su auto y Ramón lo vio irse cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba lejos, hizo una car de molestia la saber de las tonterías que había hecho Arantza en todo el día.

Necesa Nota: Son Riku y Arantza xD

Ya adentro de la casa, Ramon entro enojado queria hablar con Arantza con respecto a su comportamiento.

Ra: *con tono de padre molesto* Arantza baja en este mismo instante! Que rayos te esta sucediendo!.

Arantza bajaba con unos ojos de miedo, ella no le tiene miedo a Ramon pero cuando sabe que necesario el tiene una pesada actitud.

A: que quieres? *Con tono de miedo*.

Ra: Me podrías explicar porque te portaste así de mala con Riku?! Él no te hizo absolutamente nada ni siquiera te hirió con sus palabras como cuando eran niños pero sabes ahora te estas comportando como una niña chiquita ahora quiero que me digas toda la verdad, Siente algo por Riku?

A: Claro que no! Solo que me despertó con varios gritos y me sentí ofendida y sabes si hieren sus palabras a veces y no no me disculpare si tú me lo pides es mi decisión hablar así con él desde niños él fue como una piedrita para mí y perdona si es tu mejor amigo pero donde quedo yo? Ya no vale lo que siento?

Ra: tienes razón si sé que eres sensible y que Riku a veces es algo grosero discúlpame Baaka *le da palmadas en la cabeza* y bueno dime cómo vamos a sobrevivir aquí y si no menciones nada sobre tu "encuentro con ese tipo".

A: Bueno yo tendré que ir con Yui a ver tiendas para ver donde compraremos ropa y ya que todas las semanas estaremos trabajando quizás en las noches o en nuestro descanso podríamos ir a comer o prepararnos nuestros desayunos en casa y veré si no me toca tanto trabajo y en los días festivos veré que haremos y buscare clases de Coreano y otros idiomas.

Ra: Ok me gusta tu plan ya que eso me esperaba de ti, bueno y tus clases de Screamo digo estamos en el país del Kpop no creo que encuentres maestro y si veremos que hacer solo prométeme que te cuidaras no confió mucho en los Coreanos y no es que te quiera romper tu burbuja de fantasía pero ten cuidado con ese tipo Coreano que conociste y hablare con Riku sobre su manera de hablar.

A: Cuantas veces te debo decir que se llama Ji Yong! Bueno aunque para la mayoría del mundo se llame G-Dragon ese no es el punto veré donde puedo sacar mis clases y como tu saldrás de tu trabajo más tarde que yo me iré caminando Corea no es tan grande para mí además puedo llamarte o a Yui en busca de ayuda así que mañana tendremos que organizar todo en este casa, Ve como esta de sucia!

Ra: Esta bien buenas noches recuerda que no existe el mundo de Gantz en la vida real porque después me despiertas con tus gritos pidiendo que no te maten bueno Sayonara Baaka!

A: OK *lo mira algo molesta* Sayonara Ramon-kun.

Ambos se fueron a dormir pero al decir verdad Arantza no pudo dormir tanto ya que en el otro cuarto que este lejos de el de Arantza se oían los sonidos del videojuego de Ramón y sus titanes y también sus Pokecuentos pero Arantza se puso a escuchar a Nevershoutnever (exactamente Cant Stand It) pensando en cómo sería su vida encontrándose con el verdadero amor.

Ya eran las 7:15 de la mañana Ramón no despertaba se la paso las noches escuchando Pokecuentos casi toda la noche así que se puso un pants y una blusa de tirantes y se dispuso a ordenar la casa como ya había muebles no le costaron tanto mover cosas solo limpio y ordeno la ropa y la ropa de Ramón se la aventó directamente causando que se despertara.

Ra: OH Renee (Vocalista de Fit For Rivals)...Hey Arantza! Que rayos te pasa! Déjame dormir más por favor!

A: Solo te vine a dejar tu ropa yo solo estoy ordenando así toma tus posters de series Yuri y ecchi con tus libros y tus figuras de acción de Charizard y así... me quede con el peluche de Pikachu... Adiós!

Ra: Esta bien toma que bueno que no traje uno de mudkip o de hunter porque capaz y me lo robabas y no son Ecchi solo es Seitokai y no es Yuri solo es Soul Eater not! Ya lárgate Baaka! *cerro bruscamente la puerta*

Ya ordenado todo Arantza quiso ordenar de comer estaba más que hambrienta (aunque eso no es de esperarse) ordeno 2 pizzas familiares con doble queso y se puso a ver Free! Y siempre deliraba con Rin y Haru.

Ra: Ya ordene todo en mi cuarto que vamos a comer? y enserio Free… cada vez creo que te vuelves más fujoshi.

A: Cálmate que esto no es Yaoi yo diría que me gusta pensar en la trama y no en lo que dicen las fangirls y ordene pizza.

Cuando llego la pizza Arantza se atraganto tanto que se acabó la mitad de una pizza familiar y después se puso a ver el dorama de Fabulous Boys y esperando a que Ji la llamara pero nunca sonó el teléfono, Ramón estaba sentado en la computadora viendo Katekyo Hitman reborn hasta que apareció una escena en donde salía Reborn.

A: Reborn! Kawaii! Consígueme un peluche de el para mi colección! Onegai! *jalándole el brazo a Ramón*.

Ra: Ya Baaka enserio ya te dije que en tu cumpleaños! *Mirando a Arantza con Flojera* oye y hablando de esto mañana es Lunes ambos empezamos con nuestro trabajos y serán diferentes quizás y llegue más tarde pero como te iras?

A: ya te dije que caminando no queda muy lejos además que me podría pasar ya tengo el número de Yui y el tuyo no te preocupes si y tú qué opinas del cambio de vida que tendremos mañana?

Ra: tengo el presentimiento que será divertido, digo trabajaremos en lo que más nos gusta y estamos en un país en el que siempre quisimos estar que podría salir mal? Por cierto me dijo Riku que quería que fuéramos a comer a su casa cuando llegara Jasmine quieres ir?

Al oír esto a Arantza se les puso los ojos llorosos tratando de disimularlos siguió viendo el dorama hasta que dijo un No y miento acerca del porqué.

A: *Mente* Así que todavía esos dos siguen sintiéndose algo... pero porque me duele? Diré que no inventare que tengo una cita con Ji aunque ni siquiera ha llamado pero le diré eso y me mantendré ocupada en mi trabajo.

A: No gracias tengo una cita con Ji iremos a un recorrido por Seul y después iré a ver como son las instalaciones de la YG y tengo muchas cosas más por ahí me saludas a Yui.

Ra: Esta bien pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado conociéndote no quiero que te dejes llevar eres tonta enserio sin burlarme o quizás no quieres ir porque sabes que estarán Riku y Jasmine juntos ¿verdad?

A: Pero que rayos estas diciendo?! Créeme aunque seamos amigos de toda la infancia es más importante tener una cita con el hombre de mis sueños esa velada será la mejor y aunque pase lo que pase tengo que ir a preparar algo espera.

Lo que pasaba es que Arantza se había acordado del momento en el que Jasmine y Riku se besaron ya había pasado largo tiempo pero para Arantza ese recuerdo no se le borra y fue a llorar y a marcarle a Yui.

A: hola Yui te acuerdas de mí? Solíamos ser las más revoltosas del kínder?

Yui: ARANTZA! No creí que me fueras a marcar! Te he extrañado tanto, que se te ofrece dime?

A: Quisiera que me fueras a llevar a centros comerciales o a tiendas de ropa de aquí es que yo no sé nada y tengo que prepararme para algo importante.

Yui: La cena?

A: No *una lagrima recorría su mejilla* si puedes venir ahorita te lo explicaría.

Yui: Claro voy para allá!

Cuando llego Yui Ramón no se lo podía creer se parecía tanto a esas lolitas Goth que a el tanto le gustaban y ni decir de Yui ella también se quedó pasmada vio que tenían tanto en común desde pequeños lo sentían así que decidieron irse a sentar juntos y disfrutar de paletas de caramelo hasta que Arantza llego y se quedó con la cara de WTF!.

A: Yui! Por fin llegaste te extrañaba tanto tengo tantas cosas que contarte y tu ayudarme.

Yui: Arantza! Mírate que sexy no pensaba esta cosa tan bella creo que Riku se quedó babeando cuando te vio.

A: así oye tengo que contarte algo! Ahorita bajamos ramón.

Ra: claro no se preocupen.

Yui: Que me tienes que contar? Estoy emocionada.

A: bueno primero la buena noticia es que… CONOCI A G-DRAGON! Y VAMOS A SALIR! Bueno aunque todavía no pero me lo prometió y mira *le enseña la foto que se tomó con GD*

Yui: NO PUEDE SER! MALDITA QUE SUERTE! ANMJNDNDFWDFN! Parecemos niñas chiquitas con tantos gritos y saltos y en qué quieres que te ayude? Qué suerte!

A: pues quería que me ayudaras a verme como un estilo atractivo coreano para parecerle linda a Ji y quería ver si me puedes llevar a tiendas para comprarme ropa y ver si puedes ayudarme a escogerla.

Yui: Claro Arantza! Aunque mírate no creo que no se quedó fascinado con esos ojos enorme que tienes, eso es un si *la abraza*

A: Gracias Yui, ahora te tengo que decir otra cosa esta no es tan buena…

Yui: Que ocurre Arantza?

A: Es que… es que... no iré a la cena no tolero ver a esos dos idiotas comiendo a Ramón de que una chica a la cual beso llego y cuando yo llegue ni siquiera me dio una buena bienvenida me grito y me aventó mis maletas y no recordó que pasamos casi toda la infancia juntos y…*comienza a llorar*.

Yui: Arantza tranquila si es por esas razones no te preocupes y si iré yo se lo prometí a mi familia y a Riku pero ¿sientes algo por él?

A: NO! Solo es que duele sabes que alguien que te acompaño toda la infancia no te haga nada por un paso tan importante en tu vida no lo celebro y alguien que con tan solo un beso opaco una larga amistad le haga una cena y encima las ofensas eso duele *llora desconsoladamente en el brazo de Yui*.

Yui: tranquila Arantza mira ve el lado positivo tienes una cita con uno de los más famosos rapero de Corea y encima mírate eres hermosa.

A: Gracias Yui no sabes cómo me faltaban esas palabras no se lo podía contar a Ramón porque le mentí sobre mi razón a la cena.

Yui: Si me dijo no te preocupes y para sacarte ánimos a esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes vamos a ver tu estilo y la ropa para Ji te vea! Sécate esas lágrimas.

A: Gracias por animarme deja voy por mi bolso y me iré.

Ambas bajaron y le avisaron a Ramón que irían a un lugar como Yui sabia la afición que tenía Arantza a las motocicletas ella le trajo una prestada para que la llevara a las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje.

Yui: Manejas rápido Arantza mí vestido casi se alza!

A: Cálmate Yui a donde iremos primero?

Yui señalo una tienda que tenía blusas y vestidos hermoso que iluminaron la cara de Arantza por completo se la pasaron en esa tienda un buen rato y Yui sirvió como traductora Arantza se probó un vestido con colores negro y rojo cuando salió del probador.

Yui: Eres tú? Te ves hermosa.

Arantza volteo al espejo inmediatamente y se vio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era una nueva ella pero de su actitud nada cambiado

A: Me lo llevo.

Pasaron por varias tiendas de maquillajes, ropa, zapatos etc. no se llevaron mucho solo lo que era requerida mente necesario, cuando pasaban por el centro comercial Arantza noto una tienda de música en una parte muy vista era directo de las escaleras eléctricas en ese momento Arantza saco el papel de la dirección de la tienda de música y vio que coincidía cuando la vio por dentro su corazón comenzaba a latir.

A: Mira Yui! Es donde trabajare velo es Más que hermoso.

Yui: ya lo veo tienen áreas específicas para genero incluso hay de música country y todo esta ordenado y dice Gran Apertura ósea que serás la primera en probarlo que suerte!

A: Ya veo la escuela tiene convenio con la empresa que hizo la tienda creo que los patrocino en un concurso o no sé pero es simplemente hermosa.

Arantza agarro su celular para tomarle foto a la tienda cuando vio la hora eran las 10:30 así que le tomo foto y rápidamente se fueron a la casa de Arantza donde Ramón las esperaba por suerte habían comprado paletas para mejorar su humor.

Ra: que horas son estas de llegar?! Que les pasa por su cabeza?! Yui estaba muy preocupado por ti tu mama llamo incluso Riku preguntando por las dos y más por ti Arantza.

Yui: bueno será mejor que me valla Sayonara Ramon-kun y Arantza-san los abrazo a los dos y le dio una paleta a ramón.

Ra: oye me dio una paleta *sonrojado* iré a mi cuarto tengo ganas de jugar con Kingdom Hearts me avisas para cenar.

A: *mente* Mierda porque Riku quizás fue para revisar si estaba Jasmine Baaka iré a dormir le dejare quesadillas a ver si se sacia su hambre con tan solo ver en donde trabajare se me quito el hambre.

Arantza ya estaba lista para dormir pero cuando estaba en cama lista para dormir escuchando Paramore sonó su teléfono cuando vio que era un número desconocido se alarmo pensando que era Riku pero cuando contesto.

A: Ho...hola? Quien llama?

GD: Annyeonghaseyo o mejor dicho Hola mi Lady quería hablarte más temprano pero con lo de mi CD no pude podrás perdonarme dulzura?

A: Claro no te preocupes aunque honestamente esperaba mucho tu llamada ¿cómo has estado? Es raro que hable con alguien a esta hora ¿pero que deseas hablar GD?

GD: Solo quería oír tu dulce voz después de un largo día de trabajo y no me digas GD para ti soy Ji Yong y ahora que lo mencionas quiero hablar acerca de ti y te puedo confesar algo?

A: Yo primero mira sé cuál es tu nombre real no me creas una stalker me lograste sonrojar muy bien Ji.

GD: ojala estuviera hay para verte y algo más sabias que cuando nos conocimos lo único que pude notar a primera vista son tus hermosos ojos, únicos y resplandecientes ¿cuándo los podre volver a ver? Oí que se abrirá una tienda nueva en una plaza así que podrás ir iré con TOP a la apertura.

A: Con TOP! No puede ser! Pero claro hay te veré no te diré hora te sorprenderé y no pases por mí ya que será sorpresa pero algo saldrá mal ya que habrá muchas fans tuyas y quizás me quieran matar.

GD: oye tengo una idea y si llego más de lo planeado con top y a la vez llego disfrazado ya después de que llegue top yo me quito el disfraz y me voy fingiendo que nada paso princesa pero como llegaras tu si el evento estará lleno?

A: Te sorprenderé así que estate alerta oye una pregunta, porque tantos cumplidos si no somos nada?

GD: *mente* Fuck! Si es cierto me dejo llevar por su voz le diré que es porque se lo merece aunque es la realidad pero porque siento esto por ella?

GD: una persona como tú se las merece aunque lo dudes.

Cuando Arantza miro el reloj de gatito que tenía en la pared y vio que eran las 11:20 se espantó no creyó que duraran tanto tramando un plan.

A: Ji ya me tengo que dormir fue un placer haber hablado contigo ojala que duermas bien dulces sueños Ji*le dice con tono de gatito*.

GD: deja ya las formalidades pero gracias y ojala tú también nos vemos mañana! Salanghae (quizás no sepa lo que signifique esto) *mente* Fuck! Porque se lo dije ni siquiera la conozco bien y ella considera que son demasiados halagos que hago!

A: Honestamente no entendí lo que dijiste pero gracias bueno adiós.

La calma llego a Ji ya que Arantza no entendió lo que le dijo pero no se explica porque le dijo eso tan repentinamente.

Narración de Ji:

Esta chica no me la puedo sacar de la mente a pesar de que no es la primera ni la última que me ha hablado así, hay algo en ella no lo puedo explicar pero la quiero solo para mí, no sé si ese tal Riku me la quiera quitar, pero principalmente es como ella fue conmigo a pesar de que estaba su amigo se disculpó y me beso…. Dormiré pensando en ella mi Heartbreaker...

Narración de Riku:

Porque carajos Arantza se porta así conmigo?! Se habrá topado con algún otro chico cuando estaba con Yui? Mierda ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ella ahora quizás la vea cuando venga Jasmine aunque dos tipas despistadas en mi casa y una más loca que la otra, no sé qué hare pero honestamente extraño jugar con Arantza como en los viejos tiempos...

Narrador normal:

Arantza no sabía en qué pensar se le hacía raro que Ji se portara así con ella y lo peor principalmente con ella... ya era de mañana y Arantza tenía que prepararse para ir a su trabajo y no cualquier trabajo si no el de sus sueños.

Arantza se había puesto lo que había comprado con Yui ya que se iba a encontrar con Ji fue una blusa blanca y una camisa de cuadros y se rizo el cabello ya que ella lo tiene algo lacio y pensó en un cambio se maquillo y partió a despertar a Ramón.

A: Ramón! Ya párate flojonaso! Llegare tarde y es mi primer día! Tonto ya párate! Uff. Ni que pelear contigo te dejare el desayuno ojala te pares iré a ver que como *Cierra con fuerza*.

A: mm veamos….Si! Cereal con bombones mi favorito veamos si hay café para que lo pueda acompañar algo bueno de esta mañana será un buen desayuno y lo bueno es que me encontrare con Ji...*se sonroja¨*.

Cuando Arantza se preparaba su cappuccino sonó su teléfono marcando que era un mensaje el cual decía (Annyeonghaseyo! Ojala hayas dormido bien mi disfraz es un gorro negro y una chaqueta como cuando nos conocimos ando con cabello de blanco sé que lo tenía de otro color pero te lo explicare cuando nos veamos tengo que llevarte a un lugar muy importante atte.: Ji Yong).

Arantza no podía creer que su Idol le enviara un mensaje ahora tiene su número aunque ella duda que sea el único así que procede a seguir comiendo aunque con un tono de cachetes demasiado rojo y baja Ramón.

Ra: Hey?! Y mi desayuno?! *Mira el pan tostado que ella le hizo* Aa gracias oye me tengo que ir iré a abrir la biblioteca que nervios estaré leyendo manga por si acaso e imprimí algunas creepys así que Adiós! Por favor cuidado no confió en la gente de aquí.

El salió y Arantza ya había acabo de desayunar y se puso un perfume y se arregló el cabello y salió, caminaba sin ningún rumbo pero sentía que alguien la observaba ya que había una casa abandonada había señales de policía alrededor de la puerta pero no le importo y sigue caminando.

Ya había llegado a la plaza y también a la tienda, su jefe la llamo diciéndole que se pusiera para abrir, no se había sentido tan nerviosa más porque había mucha gente, demasiada al decir verdad.

Jefe: Hey Arantza! Soy tu director! Qué bueno que te presentaste puntual como siempre mira este es el plan, hay demasiada gente y tendremos que llamar a más guardias ya que no pensamos que fue la gran cosa pero mira te daré una señal para que vengas a atender a los clientes mientras preparamos todo vendrán grandes artistas.

A: Director! No pensé que estuviera aquí pero valla gracias usted sabe que ahora estas es mi responsabilidad y tengo que tomarla muy enserio así que claro estaré vigilando mientras recorro para familiarizarme.

Jefe: Claro! Buena suerte este país es realmente hermoso.

Arantza comenzó a caminar buscando a aquel chico con cabello blanco hasta que lo vio estaba sentado en una banca algo triste así que Arantza quiso sorprenderlo desde atrás.

Ji: *Mente* porque no llegara digo quizás también llegue yo muy temprano pero enserio tengo ganas de volver a ver sus ojos…

Ji: Hey quien eres!

A: *susurra suavemente en su oído* adivina... *juega con su cabello*

Ji: Una bella chica?

A: quisieras...

Ji: *quita las manos de Arantza y las pone en su cuello* pensé que nunca llegarías...

A: pues mírame llegue y para mi llegue bien desde hace rato estas aquí? *se toca el cabello para que Ji lo note*

Ji: *mente* Wau! No pensaba que se vendría tan sexy y su cabello cuando la vi por primera vez estaba algo despeinada pero honestamente sí quiso impresionarme lo hizo y en exceso *se sonroja*.

Ji: Desde que abrieron digamos que top no quería despertar así que vine yo solo le deje una nota.

A: *se sonroja cuando oye hablar de top* así que vendrá top? No es que me interese! Y a qué lugar me llevaras hoy?

Ji: Es a un lugar típico de Corea ya que quiero que te adaptes aquí y está afuera sí que vamos a un falta dos horas para que sea la inauguración.

A: Esta bien claro gracias *lo abraza*.

Ji se sonrojo así que la llevo era un jardín que esta de lado de la plaza tenía unas plantas hermosas que Arantza jamás pudo ver cuando era niña los ojos de Arantza se iluminaban ya que todo era perfecto se puso a jugar con ji en el pasto y ambos terminaron acostados uno en cima del otro.

Arantza cuando estaba encima de él pudo ver sus ojos y su boca a la cual a ella se le hacía irresistible, ella lo quería besar al igual que el pero ella recordó que era un Idol y uno demasiado famoso así que se quitó de encima se puso triste ya que sabía que si él y ella tenían algo su fama se acabaría y sabe que es muy importante para el así que vio pasar en un sus ojos toda escena dolorosa y corrió llorando.

A: *mente* Sus ojos son tan hermosos como en las fotos y su boca no pensé que fuera igual de hermosa pero el, su fama, sus fans, su mundo… yo no podría pertenecer a él y nunca lo hare! Mierda y eso que tanto te amo! *se va corriendo llorando*.

Antes de eso en la mente de Ji ocurría lo siguiente:

Ji: No pensé que esto fuera tan rápido pero creo que ahora es el momento pero si lo hago quizás nos enamoraremos al instante, pensándolo bien si dejaría todo por ella ya he sacado varios discos y a pesar de tener demasiadas fans yo solo quiero a una sola mujer y la encontré...

Ji estaba a punto de besarla cuando se dio cuenta que Arantza había corrido, reviso su reloj y su teléfono y vio que tenía 5 llamadas de TOP, la hora eran 30 minutos antes de la apertura así que decidió irse.

A: Ojala no nos volvamos a topar será mejor *revisa su reloj* ya es hora de la apertura me debo de ir.

Arantza llego aún más temprano que Ji así que se dispuso a ver la lista de invitados y de los clientes que habían pagado el M&G de los artistas, Arantza se sorprendió ya que vio…

A: ¡No puede ser! Va a venir a la firma Of Mice and Men a la firma! Tengo que arreglarme para Austin *saco su bolsa de maquillaje se retoco y se colocó perfume* bueno aunque pensándolo bien ya estuvo bien de tantos artistas.

Cuando vio el M&G de OM&M vio que esta el nombre Riku cuando lo vio escrito sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo sonaron los gritos del Jefe.

Jefe: Bueno chicos, ya es hora Arantza te toca repartir los boletos para los M&G de cada uno de los artistas y los apoyaras en lo que se les ofrezca después vendrás a la caja a vender los discos ¿De acuerdo? Los demás traten de guiar a los muchachos con orden a cada uno de los puestos de discos y controlen a la gente en los M&G Suerte!

Todos en la tienda: *Grito* Si Jefe!

Arantza estaba perdida ya que no podía encontrar el estante de OM&M quería que le firmaran primero su poster y después que Austin le firmara un disco de Attack! Attack! Pero hasta que choco con alguien y se resbalo ya que la persona traía limonada.

Ri: Arantza?! Que rayos haces aquí?

Ji trato de buscar a Arantza pensó que estaba hay aunque él no sabía que Arantza trabajaba en la tienda, hasta que vi a un par de chicos tirados en el piso uno encima del otro (obviamente Riku estaba arriba se vio algo pervertido).

Ji: Que carajo hace ese tipo encima de Arantza?! *se pone rojo de la ira* lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada estas fans me tienen apresado.

A: Riku? *Se sonrojo* Que haces?! Quítate de encima por favor...

Riku se puso sonrojado también cuando vio que los ojos de Arantza brillaban.

Ri: Esta bien te ayudo?

A: Gracias, por cierto trabajo aquí y tengo que controlar a esta gente, Es mucha! Y aparte encontrar a Austin *hace cara de imaginación*.

Ri: no sabía que te gustaba OM&M... pero bueno yo vine por la mercancía, aquí casi no es común que se hagan estos eventos y menos con bandas de Posthardcore pues me despido *la abraza* ojala y te vea de nuevo... *se va algo confundido.

Ri: *mente* la abrase… me acorde de cuando éramos niños y la abrazaba cuando veía ella a un insecto era tan tierna… *ve un collar de BVB* se lo regalare cuando valla a la cena.

Arantza se quedó tan sonrojada parecía tomate ella también recordó los viejos tiempos, pero fue muy repentino así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba OM&M.

A: AUSTIN! Por favor fírmame este disco y el poster (parecía niña chiquita)

Aust: claro! Oye trabajas aquí?

A: Claro, quieres que te ayude en algo? Se te ofrece algo? Cualquier cosa házmelo saber a mi estoy a su servicio *hizo una reverencia*

Aust: Jajaja, eres tierna *le toca la cabeza* podrías calmar a esta fila son demasiados chicos no quiero que mis fans salgan heridos y algo más... podrías traerme una hamburguesa muero de hambre.

A: Claro! Pero antes… me firmarían OM&M esto y tu este poster sería demasiado especial para mí.

Austin firmo todo lo que le dio incluso su blusa de su uniforme y Arantza procedió a hacer lo que Austin le pidió así dejando más orden y que Ji pudiera localizar mejor a Arantza.

Aust: Gracias por todo y ojala esta tienda crezca seguro que obtendrán fama suerte en todo *abraza a Arantza*

A: Denada *sonrojada a mas no poder* fueron mi primer concierto de Posthardcore junto con el de Bring me the Horizon e Issues fueron un sueño cumplido.

Aust: Denada adiós

Arantza no se podía creer que una de las personas más influyentes del Posthardcore la haya abrazado fue un día mágico para Arantza a pesar de que dejó ir lo que más magnifico le pudo pasar en Corea, ya había terminado la primera sección del M&G que estuvo formada por bandas de Rock Alternativo y Posthardcore a la cual debió asistir Pierce the Veil la banda favorita de Arantza después de esa ronda seguía la otra que solo era conformada por bandas Kpop y pop normal.

A: bueno esta es la última ronda, quede cansada aunque recompensada *mira su disco, poster y playera firmada* lo más probable es que ya se haya ido Riku a él no le gusta este género y también Austin pero que día tan cansado *se sienta en un silla cerca de donde estaba BigBang*.

Arantza estaba demasiado cansado solo esperaba ir a su casa ver una película con palomitas y te después irse a dormir pensando en todo lo que le paso en el día pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar lo de Riku.

Después Ji logro su objetivo, vio a Arantza sentada en una silla cerca de donde estaba Seung así que le dijo a Seung si podían cambiarse de lugares para sí poder ir con Arantza al ver como se sentía ya que la vio débil y a preguntarle porque se había ido sin avisar.

Ji: Hey Seung! Podemos cambiar de lugar es que aquí da un poco más el aire y no quiero enfermarme.

Se: Lo lamento Ji pero estas fans me matan si me muevo de aquí capaz y me jalan de una pierna, desaparezco entre ella perdón le pediré a esa chica que te traiga una manta o algo creo que trabaja aquí trae el uniforme de los que trabajan aquí.

Ji: *mente* trabaja aquí? Con razón llego sin avisarme primero y quizás por eso se fue lo bueno que fue por eso y no por otra cosa.

Ji: Claro!

Se: Hey tú! Podrías venir?

Arantza se sorprendió ya que vio que era Seung uno de los integrantes de la banda en la que estaba el chico con el que salió esta mañana y además ella adoraba a Big Bang además no quería volver a ver a Ji y menos si estaban demasiadas fans ahí.

A: Claro pero no puedo hay mucha gente deja le hablo a un guardia para que venga son demasiadas chicas debo avisarles a ellos, además ellos podrán atenderlos disculpen si yo no puedo.

Se: está bien no te preocupes, te comprendo podrían matarnos aquí así que si nos hicieras ese favor.

Arantza llamo a los guardias y trato de alejarse lo más que pudo de ahí ya que no quería ver a Ji lo que no logro, Ji la vio ambos chocaron sus ojos lo que hizo que Arantza recordara el momento de patio haciendo que lloraran sus ojos y saliera corriendo.

Ji: *mente* Pero... no que Seung la había llamado para atendernos? Porque llora? Ya no siente nada por mi?.

Ji: *tono molesto* Oye Seung?! Que le dijiste a esa chica?! Fue ofensivo?!.

Se: Claro que no! Ella fue amable y linda conmigo y yo también con ella, lo único que fue a hacer es llamar a los guaridas estas chicas podrían matarla si la ven con cualquiera de nosotros piensa en eso no todo es tu ego.

Ji: perdón es que pensé que se apuraría hace frio pero ya no importa *echo cara abajo como perrito*.

Ji:*mente* y si no fue Seung... que le hice? Quizás sea cierto mis fans son algo demasiado querido para mí pero... ella lo sabe porque ella también es mi fan... la amo. *sus ojos se ponen llorosos* no me explico nada y si no la vuelvo a ver... la llamare esta noche.

Procedió el M&G y le dieron una manta a Ji la cual olía a Arantza ya que ella le puso su perfume para que la recordara al menos, al olerla Ji quería llorar pero se contuvo por sus fans así que siguió con el M&G hasta que finalizo y se puso a buscar a Arantza.

Ji: Arantza! Arantza!

Se: Hey ya vámonos es tarde y mañana tenemos entrevistas deja tus alucinaciones y vámonos *lo jala del brazo*.

Ji: pero…

Seung metió a Ji en la camioneta que llevaban lo que puso triste a Ji ya que no pudo encontrar a Arantza pero se quedó con la manta con la cual se cubría del frio, lo que no sabía es que Arantza estaba escondida entre las sombras para que Ji no la encontrara ya que se había ido Arantza se fue a su casa un camino algo largo para ella en esos momentos ya que iba caminando lento.

A: Ji Yong... hermoso nombre que no podré olvidar ojala que el tampoco *se pone a llorar*.

Ella caminaba pero sentía algo que la veía desde lejos en los oscuro hasta que paso por un callejón oscuro.

Jeff: mi presa de hoy se ve tan tierna e inocente lo que no sabe que es lo pasa *risa maniaca* hay vamos.

Jeff salió del callejón y agarro a Arantza por la boca tapándola para que no pudiera gritar, ella vio su cuchillo por lo que la puso más tediosa lo que nunca se espero es que sonara su teléfono y no era Ramón si no Ji.

Jeff: bueno? *voz misteriosa*

A: *Grita* AYUDA! PORFAVOR AYUDENME!

Ji: Quién es?! Déjenla ir! *se ponía sudoroso y comenzó a gritar*.

Jeff: mm suenas celoso quizás quieras oír el sonido de sus gritos cuando le entierre mi cuchillo en su lindo y suave cuello *huele su piel* ese olor tan penetrante de su perfume no es lindo?

Ji: Déjala ir quien quiera que seas!

Jeff: sabes algo creo que no puedes hacer nada a través de un teléfono así que… GO TO SLEEP *susurro*.

Jeff siguió asustando a arantza hasta que le quito las manos de la boca y el tiro al suelo después la luna ilumino su cara de miedo lo que hizo que Jeff...

Jeff:*mente* su cara de niña es tan especial que si la asesinara no tendría el mismo gusto, ella no quiere morir pero no hace nada para defenderse me recuerda a Nina pero ella es 10 veces o quizás más de linda.

Jeff: lárgate! No puedo tienes suerte hoy.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Ji había llamado a la policía y que estaban las sirenas sonando cerca de donde estaban.

A: Ven conmigo! No puedo explicarte ahorita!

Ambos se fueron dejando solo el celular el cual ya era viejo pero la señal era excelente, la policía no encontró rastros pero le entregaron el celular a Ji lo que le dio el mensaje de que el la había matado o peor la secuestro así que...

Ji: Decidido no puedo más! Un bastardo la secuestro! Fuck porque!? Iré a su casa no me importan las fangirls y los paparazis solo quiero verla una vez más.

Arantza se había llevado a Jeff a su casa a ella no le gusta la injustica Jeff no le hizo nada y no tenían razón de porque arrestarlo así que se lo llevo como Arantza estaba demasiado cansada Jeff la cargo lo que hizo que Arantza se durmiera en su brazos y Jeff la mirara como la mujer perfecta.

Jeff: no puedo creerlo se durmió lo bueno que conozco su casa, desde que llego aquí la quería convertir en mi presa pero ahora creo que se convirtió en algo más... pero que rayos?! Si soy Jeff The Killer el asesino que nadie ha logrado atrapar.

Jeff trataba de negar sus sentimientos y lo logro pero momentáneamente, cuando llegaron a casa de Arantza ella había despertado.

A: estas bien? *toco su rostro con delicadeza* perdón si te obligue a que me cargaras pero estaba muy cansada.

Jeff: Que mi cara no te asusta? No te preocupes eres algo liviana y fue fácil tu casa estaba cerca.

A: Claro que no, porque debería? Al contrario tus ojos quedan con tu cara blanca *sonríe tiernamente*.

Jeff: *se sonroja* así pues bueno ya me tengo que ir... gracias por salvarme de la policía.

A: No! *lo detiene por atrás formando un abrazo* mira quien llamo quizás no lo conozcas en persona pero yo si y es G-Dragon o como a el le gustan que le digan Ji Yong y quizás como es el llamo a la policía y te estarán buscando toda la noche si es posible asi que quédate es injusto que te encarcelen nada mas porque un chico lo ordena.

Jeff: Ese tipo he oído su nombre cada vez que mis presas van caminando y en los aparadores y en casi todos los lugares de aquí per gracias *la abraza*.

A: *se sonroja mas que con Riku* denada si quieres te puedes ir en la mañana como a las 6:00 o como desees eh donde quieres dormir?.

Jeff: En el piso no te preocupes estare bien *se jala la cobija que arantza le da*

A: Buenas noches.


End file.
